Can We Go Again?
by Leaping Leo The Lion
Summary: Arthur Kirkland decides to relax in a cafe after a stressful meeting. Meanwhile, two brothers are spending their holiday in London but mishaps ensue.


So, I was in the mood to write and this came from a conversation i had with a friend awhile ago.

I don't own hetalia

Also I am sure that the london eye can't do anything in this story but i have never been there so you never know...

Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

It was a freezing cold day in April as Arthur walked through the bustling streets of London. It was supposed to be getting warmer but previous March had been one of the coldest recorded so far. The clocks had even gone forward! Shouldn't that mean it gets warmer or a little brighter? Arthur had just left his office after finishing his work for the day. He was an editor for children's books. He particularly liked working on fairytales and novels on folklore. Sometimes he would stop by a little cafe on his way to the apartment he lived in. It was a cosy little place five minutes from the office and was run by a pair of Italians. The tea was rather nice and he was quite fond of the tiramisu they offered. The scones were nice too but Arthur preferred his recipe to theirs. The two owners were brothers that moved from Italy to London as it seemed to be a nice change. The younger brother with auburn hair was cheery and worked behind a till, taking orders and cleaning tables. The elder brother with darker hair and often wearing a scowl liked to be in the kitchen more than the front of house so he was rarely seen. When Arthur first found the place, both men were slightly nervous around him (it was mainly his eyebrows. The younger brother felt they have him odd looks.) Over time, they relaxed and even became friends. Arthur eventually learnt that the younger brother was called Feliciano and the other one was called Lovino. Their surname was something like Vargas but he didn't need to know that.

So now they were friendly, except on days where Arthur was in a bad mood. Today was one of those days. The company he worked for had a staff meeting which ended up in a massive free-for-all argument. Normally that was somewhat fine since he could tune out of this fairly quickly however Francis, his mortal nemesis and possible last minute frienemy brought him into the fight and it turned into a 'Watch the Arthur/ Francis Ping Pong Insult War' which he lost for once. That put him in a horrid mood. So much so that Feliciano visibly flinched when Arthur walked in and ordered a pot of tea and a slice of tiramisu. It was quiet today so Arthur sat facing away from the window in the corner. If it were warmer, the door would be left open for a nice breeze to enter and flow round the room. Even without that, Arthur sat patiently for his tea and tried to forgot that stupid mime and relax.

In another part of London, two blonde twins from the continent of North America were spending some of a break of school sightseeing in the majestic capital of England. They had seen most of what they wanted and were currently standing in Trafalgar square. They would spend the last day shopping, finishing any sightseeing and preparing for the long flight back.

"Mattie." The last syllable was lengthened to last a few seconds. It was almost a whine. "The lions are cool but I wanna see the eye thingy!" His brother turned around to glance at his brother after he finished snapping pictures of the lions. He sighed in slight annoyance then pulled out his phone. After unlocking it, he brought up google maps.

"It looks like it will take about twenty minutes by walking or eleven by bus. Can we walk it? I want to see the scenery and stuff." Matthew aligned his phone with the street and began walking. Alfred quickly caught up, not having time to voice a complaint against walking or buses. They came to a junction where Alfred turned one way and Matthew turned the other. When Matthew realised that he could no longer hear the constant stream of chatter behind him, he stopped and stared at Alfred. The other brother quickly twirled round and went to his brother and started walking again. Their holiday was full of these mishaps.

When they got to the large rotating eye, they bought two standard tickets and eventually got on board after spending time in a long queue. Every now and then they would quietly joke about England's real sport is queuing and tea drinking or talk about how glad they will be to be in their own beds when they get back home. They had tried some 'English tea' but still didn't like it even if it came from England. Alfred didn't try more than a sip. He preferred coffee anyway. Matthew didn't mind either way but hot chocolates were more his thing. Once they got into a capsule, they noticed that it was unusually empty. It was ominously quiet and wires were everywhere. Matthew saw a small black remote with a blue button on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to his brother. They both looked at it curiously until a devil smirk simultaneously covered their faces and the button was pressed.

After his third pot of tea, Arthur was feeling a lot more relaxed. He got a fourth pot and pulled a newspaper he had bought on his way to work. He began to read it and softly murmured to himself. "Oh look, that cat got saved a burning dog. How cute." He was so absorbed in reading that he failed to notice the people desperately running past the windows or maybe the somewhat cracked pod rolling down the road with two twins inside. He did notice that the weather looked that it would be dreary as normal. How wonderful.

"Feliciano. Lovino. Thanks for the tea. I'll be leaving shortly."

"Bye."

"See you soon Arthur!"

He got back to his apartment where he noticed two twins. Their hair and clothes were in a mess. One boy was laughing merrily as excitement rushed through his body. The other one was hugging the floor unwilling to leave it from fear of experiencing another traumatic ride. They were both white as sheets and shaking for different reasons. Then he looked up. He found a capsule from the London Eye embedded into his home. Any colour drained from his body as he stuttered out "I don't think my insurance covers this." He walked to his still-intact door and unlocked it. Most of the place was covered in rubble from crash and half his kitchen was gone. He had no bathroom either. He just heard the two boys talking.

"Hey Matt," he paused for effect, "can we go again?"

Matthew fainted.


End file.
